Jack: Rise of a Legend
Jack: Rise of a Legend (also known as Jack, or Rise of a Legend) is the first film of the main Jack series, starring Jack from Statefarm as Jack, the hero. It was directed by Andrew Badass , with the soundtrack done by D-Boy Dizzle Dizzy Daniel Danny Dan. Plot A hooded figure walks into city hall. He is followed by several large armored soldiers in gold and black armor, and they kill everyone inside while the hooded figure stands still. Then the figure turns around and walks out, killing all the police outside with smoke that comes out of his hands and mouth. He and his soldiers fly up into the dark sky as he declares that he is the world's new ruler. At a military base in Philadelphia, the Secretary of Defense tells the workers and soldiers that all the world leaders have decided to let the dark emperor take over the world, because they are unable to fight back in any way. A female soldier runs off from the base and drives to her house, going into her backyard and digging up a hole. Inside the hole is a metal coffin. She prys the coffin and open and smoke comes out, revealing Jack, alive and appearing frozen. Karen, the woman, who is Jack's girlfriend, tells Jack what happened. Years ago Jack decided to cryogenically freeze himself until Justin Bieber was dead. Jack, who realizes the pop singer is still alive, attacks Karen but she explains the situation with the dark emperor. Jack goes down to the basement and uncovers his battle suit, putting it on and flying off in his superjet, heading to the kingdom of the dark emperor. As he flies over eight planes attack him in the sky, firing at him with machine guns. The plane, which had not been working for years, finally gives out but Jack jumps out and lands on one of the other planes before his goes down. He then hijacks the plane and takes down all the others with ease. He lands the plane miles from the base, and kills all the outside guards with a gattling gun. The President,(Played by Herman Cain) realizing what Jack is doing, sends a squad of marines to stop Jack because he is making America look bad. Jack takes them all down in hand to hand combat and heads into the base, killing everyone inside. He grabs an RPG and fires at the dark emperor, and it opens a hole into hell. Jack and the dark emperor start having an epic fight that lasts for a really long time and is really hardcore and bloody and it has a lot of slow motion movements, and finally Jack kicks the emperor into hell. The hole closes and Jack claims the base as his own. Reception Jack: Rise of a Legend received generally postive reviews, and now has one of the biggest fanbases of anything ever. Justin Bieber cries at night because Selena Gomez loves the movie. Sequel The film was followed by several sequels, the first one being Jack II: The Chase.